1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to flywheels for reciprocating engines, starters for such engines, and electrical power generators that may be driven by such engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flywheel apparatus that may also function as an electrical power generator and a starter for an engine, and a system and method for controlling a power system including such a flywheel generator.
2. Background
A flywheel is a rotating mechanical device that is used to store rotational energy. Flywheels may be used to provide continuous energy in systems where the energy source is not continuous. In such cases, the flywheel stores energy when torque is applied by the energy source and the flywheel releases stored energy when the energy source is not applying torque to the flywheel.
For example, a flywheel may be mounted on the crankshaft of a reciprocating engine to maintain constant angular velocity of the crankshaft. The crankshaft is the part of an engine that translates reciprocating linear piston motion into rotation. In this case, the flywheel stores energy when torque is exerted on the crankshaft by a firing piston. The flywheel releases energy to mechanical loads connected to the crankshaft when no piston is exerting torque on the crankshaft.
A starter is a device for rotating an internal-combustion engine so as to start operation of the engine under its own power. For example, an electric starter motor may be used as a starter for gasoline and diesel internal-combustion engines. The electric starter motor may be an electric motor with a starter solenoid mounted on it. When current from a starting battery is applied to the solenoid, the solenoid may engage a lever that pushes out a drive pinion on the driveshaft of the starter motor and meshes the pinion with a starter ring gear on the flywheel of the engine. The solenoid also closes current contacts for the starter motor, which begins to turn. Once the engine starts, a spring in the solenoid assembly may pull the pinion gear away from the ring gear, and the starter motor stops.
An internal combustion engine may be used to drive an electric generator for the generation of electrical power. The electric generator may be connected to the crankshaft of the engine via a mechanical transmission with a number of gears.
It would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.